


HORGHHROAGH WOTER...

by paaxanthus



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Minor Injuries, They/Them Pronouns for Gordon Freeman, blatant disregard for lab safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: In an alien environment, a scientist chooses to test their theories.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	HORGHHROAGH WOTER...

The cavern they stood in was far from inviting, but a brief reprieve from the chaos and fighting was infinitely welcoming. Gordon basked in the moments of peace that broke up the chaos and bloodshed of the rest of their journey.

A glowing blue pool lit up the far end of the cavern. They slowly approached it, mesmerized. The surface was still, save for occasional ripples as droplets fell from the stalactites overhead. Their reflection stared back as they peered into the water. God, had they always looked so tired? Their glasses were cracked, too, and deep purple bruises formed in a ring around their neck. They gently ran their thumb over a cut across their temple, wincing when it was more tender than expected.

Gordon dipped their hands into the pool, scooping up water. Against the better judgement that they’d have while far less exhausted, they splashed it on their face. The wound they had just become aware of felt… _better_ , following contact with the water. It definitely hadn’t healed, but it felt less awful than when they had touched it.

Making the decision to test a newly-formed hypothesis, Gordon entered the pool. They lay partially submerged in the shallow water. It felt cool, refreshing. Like drinking a glass of ice water on a hot summer day. It eased aching muscles that they hadn’t even realized were sore. 

So the water on this planet had healing properties, they guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> *shits this out at 12am because i needed a brain break from barney stasis fic* sorry for feeding you all scraps. i am a clown and i will not change this <3  
> i just wanted to think about the xen water because it looks fun and cool and i would drink it


End file.
